


Control Freak 控制狂

by FelicitySelina



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Anakin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega!Obi-Wan, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySelina/pseuds/FelicitySelina
Summary: 肉不香，为车而车。补充设定在我Lofter的主页里。





	Control Freak 控制狂

**Author's Note:**

> 肉不香，为车而车。
> 
> 补充设定在我Lofter的主页里。

Control Freak

PWP，非典型ABO

A/O，互攻暗示

当欧比旺再次吞下一颗药片时，他不由得怀疑抑制剂早就失了效。 汗水止不住的冒出来，小腹隐隐的疼痛好像没完没了，但却会在不经意之间突然让他痛的缩起身子，他的头晕乎乎的，试图伸手拿床头柜上的水，却发现水早已被自己喝的一干二净。

当然啦，这还不是最糟糕的时候。当欧比旺一遍嚼着苦涩的药片时一边自嘲的想，多亏有抑制剂，他还不至于黏黏达达的躺在地上。

他从没真正经历过一次发情期，在赖洛斯的那次很快就因为安纳金而结束，而即使自那之后他一直极为小心谨慎的吃着抑制药片，Omega的天性还是战胜了药物，焦急的寻找着他的Alpha。

他本来以为那会没事的——毕竟，任务第一，如果不是安纳金标记了他，让他突然到来的发情期还没有开始兴风作浪就结束，那么他们的任务一定会被搞砸。他不允许任何一件事因为自己的失误而失败，特别是，因为这糟糕的原因。欧比旺并非不知道经历了发情期之后，抑制剂的效果就不会像原来那样显著，但他没想到结果竟然这么恶劣——他很想把裹在身上的一大堆袍子扯掉，但却又不知道为什么瑟瑟发抖。

终于，那个引发他一切倒霉事物的家伙走了进来，似乎惊讶于所在墙角边的欧比旺和他难以控制住的信息素，“欧比旺？发生什么了？”

“你知道的，这都是你的错。”欧比旺几乎是咬牙切齿的说，他使劲的揪着枕头好不让自己因为对方毫不收敛的存在而尖叫出来——好吧，他是有点神经过敏。

“我什么也没做。”安纳金无奈的耸耸肩。“你确定——你有在吃抑制剂？”

“太确定了。”

这可就太尴尬了。

想想看，欧比旺可是那个被标记了之后就立刻表示这事再也不会发生的人。现在倒像是他在邀请他了。

“拜托，你能出去吗？我本来好好的。”

“撒谎有那么好玩吗，欧比旺？”

安纳金向欧比旺走近，他坐在了床边，靠在他的前师傅旁边，试探性的伸出手摸了摸欧比旺被汗水浸湿的姜黄色的头发。欧比旺像只炸了毛的猫似的使劲的把他的手甩开，还怒气冲冲的试图用手肘赶走安纳金。

“你一点也不好，是不是？”安纳金强忍着笑说道，又把手伸向欧比旺的脖颈，俯下身子靠近着他。

“我要把你从床上踢下去，我发誓。”他的手握成了一个小小的拳头，愤怒而无奈的砸在旁边。

“但首先，我得在你的床上。”

安纳金侧过身，把他汗津津、头发散乱的前师傅压在身下，胡乱的亲吻着他的头发，他的额头，他的脸颊，他的胡子，还有他带着药的苦涩的薄薄的嘴唇。欧比旺总有一种让他失控的魔力，让他只是遵循着自己的人天性，然后毫无章法、近似于啃的进行下去。

他用他机械的那只手臂拂过欧比旺额头上一缕散落的金发，然后另一只手勤劳的脱着一层又一层的袍子。欧比旺紧咬着牙齿，不让他进一步的入侵，但他的抵抗是那么无助，此前说不上来的隐痛似乎都在一刹那转变为对于安纳金的渴望。他的Alpha。

他悄悄的伸出手，一边心虚的解着安纳金袍子下的按扣，一边掩饰着自己的急不可耐。安纳金熟门熟路的把他脱的只剩下了内衬，而欧比旺很失败的才弄开了他的腰带。安纳金毫无预兆的突然抓住欧比旺的双手，脸上带着仿佛胜利的微笑。

“你才是我们中更着急的那个。”

欧比旺恼怒的试着挣脱双手，因为自己的掩饰被戳穿而窘迫不已，他想要回击，但却完全不知道自己有什么借口可找。

“出去。”

他生气的盯着他，当然，这招自从安纳金还是个学徒时就已经逐渐失效了。

“绝不。”

安纳金放下了他的手，用自己的嘴唇牢牢的堵住了欧比旺的，一只手接着自己错综复杂的袍子，另一只手滑进了欧比旺的内衬里。薄薄的亚麻布下，游走着安纳金的手，他抚过欧比旺平滑的小腹，激起他的一阵颤抖，然后又不怀好意的再往下去了些。他只是轻轻的擦过欧比旺已经抬头的性器，然后又收回手去，把两人困在一个绵长的吻中。

当他想故技重施时，欧比旺却快了一步。他借着力和安纳金的疏忽，一眨眼间就翻了过去，把安纳金牢牢的压在身下，潮红的脸庞挂上了得意的笑。

“别忘了，我才是你的师傅。”

他宣誓主权般的说，然后俯下身子，用双臂支撑着自己，亲吻着仍是诧异的安纳金。他如愿以偿的把安纳金脱的精光，审视着自己训练的、曾经的那个男孩。

安纳金猜透了他的心思，会心一笑。

我完完全全都是你的，Master。

他伸出一只手，扣住欧比旺的后脑勺，让他挣脱不了自己，让他一直用力的亲吻自己。另一只手摸向欧比旺的衬裤，一步一步的接近着欧比旺的后穴。即使不完全处于发情期，他也已经湿的一塌糊涂，黏稠的液体分泌在穴口四周，安纳金几乎没试探几次，食指就已浅浅的滑了进去。

欧比旺倒吸了一口气，原本挣脱钳制、急促的呼吸着的头又倒了下去，双腿叉开的趴在安纳金身上，他的双手抓着安纳金的肩膀，因为穴口的刺激不由自主地向前倾去。安纳金的一只手扶住了他，另一只手将欧比旺的整条长裤褪去。他的食指这次富有侵略性的溜了进去，还在入口周围调皮的旋转了几圈，轻轻的按压着敏感的肌肉。欧比旺满意的发出一声小小的呻吟，但又急切的想要更多。他往后退了退，又小心翼翼的让自己从安纳金身上抬起了一点。

他的甬道温暖而柔软的围着安纳金的手指，紧致的四壁恋恋不舍的挽留着安纳金退出的食指。欧比旺不怀好意的蹭了蹭安纳金早已无法等待的性器，惹得他直喘粗气，接着又俯下身，用穴口狡猾的摩擦着安纳金。润滑的液体蹭在安纳金的性器上，引诱着他。安纳金抬起身子，想要将欧比旺压在身下，想要把他的脚踝架在肩上，把他操的忘记这些讨厌的小花招。但欧比旺毫不让步，将安纳金试图变换位置的念头扼杀在早起行动里。他对于自己占据的主导地位毫无松口之意，一只手小心翼翼的碰了碰安纳金的性器，抬高自己的后臀，把它放在了自己的入口上，浅浅的入侵着他的身体。

原力啊。

安纳金几乎要尖叫出来，他能感觉到欧比旺炽热的温度，滑腻的甬道，还有加快的心跳，他无法忍受哪怕是一秒钟的等待。

他的Omega。他的Master。

欧比旺下定了决心似的，整个人坐了下去，狭窄的肠壁挤压着安纳金的性器，他的内部是那么热，那么美妙。欧比旺闭上了眼睛，忍受着开始时的不适和酸痛。他就在他的身体里。

他不可抑制的喘息着，垂下了头，向前想要挣脱如此多的入侵。他的全身都在颤抖，叉开的半跪着的双腿失去了知觉，他迷失了方向，不知道下一步该如何继续。

“欧比旺……”安纳金呻吟着，双手搂过他的腰肢，“吸气。”

他抱着他的后臀，引导着他上下摩擦，而又不必完全让他滑出自己的身体。欧比旺扭动着自己的腰，追寻着Omega的本能寻找自己的敏感点。他撑着安纳金的肩，掌握着自己的节奏，上下起伏的获得着追寻已久的纯粹的愉悦。他呻吟着，任由汗珠落下。他甚至不需要安纳金帮他手淫就能射出来，只有一片精神上的空白。他加快着速度，臀瓣撞击着安纳金，每一次插入都直达顶端。

安纳金每次都下意识的撑起身，但欧比旺却早已按住了他的肩。

“安纳金……”他喃喃道，呼唤着他的挚爱、他的老友、他的学徒的名字。

他趴倒在安纳金的身上，大脑一片空白，整个人虚脱般的喘息着，渴求着空气，脱力的手指搭在床单上。

“欧比旺。”他扣住他的肩，咬住他的颈脖，将自己的激情释放于他的体内。他呻吟着，抚摸着他无比熟悉的师傅的后背——那健壮而布有伤痕的皮肤，因为燥热而变得绯红，他爱这些，他真真切切的爱这些，就好像是他爱着生活中的每一个美好，融于他的天性，自然而不必刻意。

他在他体内成结，用力的搂住他汗湿的后背，现在，欧比旺完全属于他了——即使是意志也是——他臣服于他的本性，任由激情的颤栗在两人间爆发。欧比旺抖的厉害，生理性的眼泪弄湿了安纳金的肩膀，无意识的啃咬着他。

“Shhh，没事的，Master。”

有那么一刹那他显出了Omega的脆弱，他被高潮弄的支离破碎，只能抽泣般的呜咽，想靠的更近些。

喘息平静下来，欧比旺从他身上滑下，但双腿依旧交织在一起。他们彼此面对着彼此，紧紧相拥，把一切绝地的麻烦都抛在脑后。他们只属于彼此，几乎没有什么能把他们分开，那决心和意志是如此的坚定，几乎如恒星般永恒。欧比旺把脑袋埋在安纳金的怀里，静静地听着他平复下来的心跳。

“Master？”安纳金搂着他，指尖玩弄着他的一缕金发，“拜托告诉我，你不会一直是个控制狂？”

欧比旺也不明白。

控制欲随着发情期的褪去而消失，但他曾经那么想把他牢牢的掌握在手心，把这个来自塔图因的野牛驯服，那么想要他的乖顺还有他的心——完完整整的一颗，一点儿都不能分给别人。

但他现在一点也不想这样，因为他不怕失去他的陪伴。

他不会把他抓的那么紧，绝地必须要放下一切。

即使他如此的渴望他。

“Hmmm，假如你惹我生气，安纳金，我也许会考虑。”

“你的确是个奇怪的Omega。”

“嗯哼，我的确很想试试作为Alpha是什么感觉。”

“乐意之至，Master。”

我属于你，欧比旺。

你也一样。


End file.
